Risks 25
by Still Waters
Summary: What happened between chapter 2 and chapter 3 of "Risks" My first "M" fiction


This is my first foray into "M" writing. Your opinions/reviews will determine if I try any more. No pressure or anything. Thanks to ShadowBeats22107 for the inspiration and encouragement. If you're lookin for some well written adult fics, check her stuff out.

This is a part of my Hill/Fury story "Risks" and will probably make more sense if you read that. Chaper 2 ended with the old movie "Fade to black". This is what happened before the start of chapter 3.

Nick carried her into the bedroom, stopping by the bed and slowly lowering her feet to the floor. Maria unwrapped her arms from his neck, running her hands down his chest and abdomen. At his waist, she started tugging at his shirt, pulling it loose from his pants and grabbing the tail to draw it upwards. He released her briefly to help her pull it over his head. It dropped to the floor as their lips reconnected and he drew her close again.

When she broke the kiss to catch her breath, his lips moved to her jaw, tracing a gentle path to her ear. He took the lobe in his mouth, sucking gently. When she gasped slightly, he released it, skimming down her neck to the warm spot where he could feel her pulse pounding.

While his lips continued to caress, his hand moved up her arm to the thin satiny strap of her dress. Slowly, he pushed the strap off her shoulder. Moving his lips to the same spot on the other side of her neck, he repeated the process with the other strap. He stepped back slightly, his eye drinking her in as he tugged slightly at the hem of her dress, causing it to slide down her body and pool at her feet. His hand came up to caress the red lace of her strapless bra.

"So, is this what you normally wear under your uniform?" he asked, an appreciative smile on his face.

Maria smiled seductively, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand. "Something for you to wonder about, Nick."

When he raised an eyebrow, she laughed lightly. "As far as the bra, no. I usually wear something a sports bra. As for the bottoms, though..." His gaze dropped, noting the tiny scrap of lace and elastic that served as underwear, "the uniform is unforgiving when it comes to panty lines."

He swallowed hard, raising his gaze upward again to where his hand cupped her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple. Smiling, he lowered his mouth to the other breast, his tongue darting out to produce the same reaction from the other nipple. She groaned, arcing her back to press closer against him. His arms went around her again, quickly locating the hook of her bra and divesting her of it.

His hands continued a downward path, cupping her derriere, then her thighs, lifting her as she drew her legs up to his hips. His lips continued their assault on her breasts as he turned and sat on the bed with her straddling his lap. He turned, stretching out on the bed as he pulled her down on top of him. Her lips reclaimed his for a few moments, then she sat back, straddling his waist.

When he reached for her, she placed her hands on his chest, holding herself away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "You," she answered, "Are seriously overdressed."

"I suppose I am," he answered with an answering smile. "Do you think we should remedy that?"

"Definately," she said, sliding herself down to his thighs. Her hands slid slowly down his chest, then his abdomen, finally reaching his belt buckle. She took her time, slowly working the fastenings of his belt, then his pants, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Do you need some help with that?" he asked, his voice revealing frustration.

"No," she smiled. "I think I've got it." Finally, she hooked her fingers in the belt loops, drawing his pants down. Her eyes widened with appreciation when his member was revealed.

"Commando, huh? Is this your normal under-uniform wear?

"Depends on how quickly I get dressed in the morning," he responded. She traced a finger lightly up the length of his shaft, around the head, and back down, rewarded when he gasped and threw his head back.

"Maria," he gasped. "You said...protection..."

His ragged voice drew her attention. "Right. Protection."

She climbed off the bed and stepped over to the night table. She pulled the drawer open and pulled out a foil wrapped package, then stopped. "My last physical showed no signs of any STDs and I have the birth control issue covered, Nick, so if you're clear, too, we can skip the condom if you want," she told him, chewing lightly on her lower lip. "I really don't like them, but it's up to you."

"Me, too," he told her. "I mean, I'm clean, too, but I really don't mind, if you'd prefer."

She dropped the packet back in the drawer and pushed it closed. Before she could climb back onto the bed, he reached over, hooking his finger in the elastic waistband of her underwear.

"Now you're the one who's overdressed," he told her, drawing her back onto the bed. His mouth dropped to her neck again as his fingers dipped under the lace, slowly tracing patterns through her dark curls. She lifted her hips, removing the damp scrap to allow him the access he sought. His rough fingers continued their downward trek, finally brushing lightly against her clitoris and continuing to her opening. He circled it lightly with a finger.

"So wet," he murmured softly, finally sliding a finger inside her. As he pulled it back, she moaned lightly in protest. He moved his lips to hers, his tongue plunging into he mouth as his finger entered again, sliding in a little deeper. He added another finger, his thumb once again finding the small nerve bundle at her entrance. His fingers continued their exploration. Finally, with a small cry, she reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away.

He looked at her in confusion. "You don't like that?"

She struggled to catch her breath. "Too much," she corrected. "I want you with me."

Pushing him onto his back, she reached down to his cock, running her fingers from top to bottom, stroking his testicles before lightly reversing course and trailing a finger around the head.

"Point made," he told her in a strangled voice.

She sat up and threw her leg over, straddling him, her crotch just over his erection. He placed his hands on her hips, steadying her as she positioned him at her entry, then slowly lowered herself. He saw her wince slightly and tightened his grip, ready to lift her off.

"It's okay," she reassured him. After a moment, she continued her descent until she finally ensheathed him entirely. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Just give me a minute," she whispered, "It's been quite a while."

"Take your time," he answered, clenching his teeth to control his body's natural urge to respond. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Take all the time you need," he told her.

After a few more moments, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She met his gaze and smiled, slowly starting to rock her hips against him. He matched her rhythm, his lips going back to hers.

Kissing.

Nibbling.

Tasting.

Tongues dancing to the same rhythm. She moaned softly as she felt the heat pooling in her nether region, her climax approaching rapidly. Nick slid a hand between them, his fingers sliding down to where their bodies were joined, his thumb once more finding his target. One stroke was enough to bring her release.

She cried out softly, burying her head in Nick's shoulder as her body shuddered with pleasure. The combination of her cry and the warm, wet, tightness gave him the final push to join her. He pulled her even closer, his ragged breathing ruffling her hair.

Finally spent, he lifted his head. He rubbed her back, lightly kissing her until she raised her head to look at him.

"Okay?" he asked.

She laughed, unwrapping her legs from his waist. She pushed him back onto the pillow, stretching out beside him.

"Much more than 'okay'" she told him. Propping herself up on her elbow, she studied him. "Great?"

"Amazing?" he asked.

"I'm thinking 'mind-blowing', maybe?" she replied.

"Mind-blowing?" he uttered, trying the word on for size.

"Though, I'll probably need another example to say for sure," she told him. His grin widened.

"If you give me a few minutes, we might be able to do that."


End file.
